


Phenomenon

by AcceleOrder



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Gen, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title speaks for me yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenon

"Shion!"

"--Yes?"

"We're closing up! Looks like it's going to be a storm..."

Shion peeked his head out of the store, his arms busy handling freshly baked bread. ...Ah, it was true. It certainly seemed like it would be a fierce storm -- one not like any other, not since...

Hamlet squeaked on Shion's shoulders, and he jumped, scaring the mouse off. "Oh, Hamlet..." he rested an open palm on the table, and the mouse climbed onto it and back to Shion's shoulder again. He scratched its white fur fondly before turning back to the dark sky.

It's just like that night...

"Shion, help me bring in the sign, will you?"

"Of course, Mom!" Shion smiled, but really, all that was in his mind was  _him_...

"Shaaaa..."

"The rain's coming down really heavily, isn't it?" Karan put a hand to her cheek, the way mothers always go when they're in thought. "Mmm..." Shion answered dully, blankly sipping his hot tea. His eyes were fixated outside, on the rain, on the swaying trees, on the nostalgic sound.

The rain begun pouring down soon after they closed the shop -- it's been three long hours since then. It was now nighttime, and the two sat in the living room, relaxing after a full dinner. 

Not for the first time since then, Shion wondered how Nezumi was doing. "..." Hamlet nuzzled Shion's cheek, as though reading his mind.

"...Mom, I just remembered an assignment due soon; I'll be going up to my room."

"Oh, of course! Remember to keep the windows shut, okay?" Shion smiled then, not replying.

In his room, Shion pressed his hands against the large, transparent window leading to the balcony. It was cold. The balcony was getting flooded. The rain was merciless, slamming against the window, the sounds loud and piercing; but it made Shion oddly calm.

Something rustled, and Shion's heart thudded. Could it be...? The chances were slim, so very slim. Even so, he couldn't help wondering. What if? Was it deliberate? Is he in danger again?

Shion gulped as Hamlet made a sharp screech, one he couldn't hear. With trembling fingers, his opened the window. The pain pattered against his face, his neck, his arms, his body, his legs, soaking his mat, him, his room.

_Nezumi..._

Shion sat, the way he did everything it rained, every night when he thought of the boy who gave him his first kiss, his first everything. Shion sat, wondering the same thing as per any other night he sat -- Would Nezumi come tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what is this get away from me gosh


End file.
